


Too much pain

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [63]
Category: Jeremiah (TV) / Kurdy Malloy, Mr. Smith - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Smith has learned to live with all the lost and pain he has to endure





	Too much pain

„Did you ever love, Smith, and lost her much too early?“

„Rose' mother,“ Smith answered without hesitating. „She died only some days after her birth. And I wasn't even around. Sister Hannah took care for her and the baby.“

Instantly Kurdy regretted to have asked; too much pain, too many loss, too much to endure, for everyone. „I'm so sorry.“

To his surprise, Smith smiled. „No need to. We only had one night, but she gave me love and hope for a lifetime. It's much better to love only for a split of a moment than to feel alone forever.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for 100words - prompt: quotation: 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. -- Alfred, Lord Tennyson.


End file.
